Wujun
The Conquest of Wu or the Battle of Wu Territory (呉郡の戦い, rōmaji: Gogun no Tatakai) is a series of conflicts in which Sun Ce claims the Wu lands for his family. He quickly dominates over the regional lords and his new power allows him to declare independence from Yuan Shu. His accomplishments set the foundations for the kingdom his brother would found. In the games, this is when Sun Ce usually first duels Taishi Ci and gains him as an ally. Historically, it happened during a somewhat different time in Jiangdong but the moment is often consolidated into this battle. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3, Liu Yao (mis-rendered as Liu Yong) is stationed in the southeast, Yan Baihu in the southwest and Wang Lang in the northeast. If Liu Yao is killed without Taishi Ci being defeated beforehand, then Sun Ce's rival will join the Little Conqueror. However, on the Wu Forces, time is often of the essence. If Sun Jian's Musou Mode is complete or if the player is doing his Musou Mode, Sun Jian will act as the commander of the battle with Sun Ce being a subordinate under Zhou Yu, and shares unique dialogue. In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, it serves as Meng Huo's fifth stage. Early in the battle, Zhuge Liang shuts one of the gates to his camp, forcing the Nanman to fight Lu Xun first. After Lu Xun is downed, one of the further gates opens the way to Zhuge Liang's camp, but the tribesmen are also ambushed by Taishi Ci. After defeating the Shu strategist, Zhuge Liang makes his getaway again. In Dynasty Warriors 4, this is the first battle between Sun Ce and Taishi Ci, and is part of the Jian Ye series of maps (taking place in a dark rainy sky). After demolishing the Shen Di Bridge (神帝橋, Shinteikyō, lit. God Emperor Bridge), Taishi Ci remains in his place halting the advance to the central stronghold, Shen Di Castle (神帝城, Shinteijō, lit. God Emperor Castle) via its north gate. The bridge's destruction forces the player's army to advance eastward through Niu Zhu Fortress (牛渚砦, Gyūshosai, lit. Bull Shore Fortress) instead, where the enemy officer under Zhang Ying, Yu Mi, will attempt to retreat. However, as planned beforehand by Sun Ce, Jiang Qin eventually infiltrates the fortress to open the north gate from behind, allowing their allies to storm in and prompting Zhang Ying to abandon Niu Zhu while leaving Yu Mi behind to fend off the player; chasing after Yu Mi to slay him beforehand and/or moving in quickly will delay their escape. Afterwards, reaching Taishi Ci on time will trigger a high chance of dueling him. Though at some point, Liu Yao/Yong will appear with reinforcements (Yan Baihu, Wang Lang and their sub-officers), opening up Shen Di Castle's gates; he eventually scolds Taishi Ci for not directly finishing off the Wu forces sooner should Taishi Ci himself not be directly confronted as soon as possible afterwards. He will also tell Taishi Ci to head back to the southern castle, Mo Ling (秣陵; Matsuryō; lit. Fodder Mound), with Liu Yao heading there beforehand and sealing its gates with Taishi Ci guarding the northern gate (if Zhang Ying isn't defeated beforehand, he will also reappear inside Mo Ling). Zhou Yu then advises Sun Ce's army assault the supply depot in the southeast being the stronghold of Fan Neng, with the scouts reporting in that banging the gong will open the gates of the supply depot, with Chen Heng guarding the gate. Once the west gate is open, Fan Neng is then deceived can be defeated, allowing the army to march along southeast to Mo Ling. If Taishi Ci is defeated, he will be given the choice to join Sun Ce. After a long time of thinking, he eventually joins Sun Ce in a cutscene. If this stage is being played in Free Mode with Taishi Ci as the player character, then an enemy version will appear as a doppelganger with the variable cutscene allowing Taishi Ci to literally talk to himself; however, the enemy Taishi Ci will disappear from the map entirely when he joins Sun Ce as the player version effectively takes his place. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends features an additional part of this battle where Da Qiao must escort Sun Ce to safety while repelling the ambushes of the Xu Gong loyalists. Upon reaching the escape point, the objective of the stage changes from retreating the battlefield into killing all enemy officers regardless of whether or not a cutscene event occurs after the rockslide trap. A pair of sky boots can be found in one of the breakable pots at the northeastern part of the map. Players may use it to catch up with the enemy officers running for the western escape route. However, despite the location name, this battle uses the Han Zhong map with some slight alterations, such as using the central and slightly-southern area, and the most southern corner of whole map being omitted. In Dynasty Warriors 6, this stage is the same map as the Campaign against Yuan Shu for Liu Bei. The goal is to defeat all enemy officers. After a while, Yuan Shu is blinded by the Imperial Seal and interrupts the battle, angry that people were fighting over his land. This makes it so that Wang Lang, Liu Yao, Yan Baihu, and Yuan Shu face the Wu. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei arrive to defeat the tyrannical Yuan Shu as allies of Wu. This leads to a victory and the reconquer of Wu for the Sun family. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the battle is known as Wujun. Part one deals with the initial planning of the invasion with Zhou Yu capturing necessary bases in the south. Part two deals with the capture of the territory and shows Taishi Ci's defection after the battle is over. In Dynasty Warriors 8, the battle starts with the Sun army splitting up. Huang Gai leads the veteran warriors to attack the supply depot to the east while Sun Ce leads the assault west. Facing relatively small resistance, Huang Gai takes the supply depot, and convinces Dong Xi to defect, and he reveals an unguarded path to Liu Yao. On Sun Ce's front, he begins defeating officers, forcing Taishi Ci to leave his post to engage the enemy. When he is defeated the first time, he retreats to Moling castle, and defeating him a second time causes Liu Yao to lose complete trust over the general, and the general decides to retreat on his own. At the end of the battle, Taishi Ci gathers up the remaining men of Liu Yao, and formally surrenders to the Sun family. If Sun Jian is rescued at Xiangyang, he will help assist his family's attack. In the Allied Forces' side of the battle, Taishi Ci will immediately attempt to save the supply depot, but Huang Gai takes it almost immediately, causing Dong Xi to defect. Now, Taishi Ci must not only protect Moling Castle, but also make sure that Huang Gai's assault unit doesn't defeat Liu Yao's unit. Once both assault units are defeated, Sun Ce orders a charge, and must be defeated to win the battle. The area is also reused as the "Battle of Dongxing" in Jin's story. During the Xtreme Legends expansion, the stage appears in Lu Bu's hypothetical route, where he attempts to defeat Yuan Shu for control over the central plains. Starting out from the northeast, he meets little resistance from the residential Yuan Shu's forces, who quickly lead Lu Bu's men to an ambush. After defeating them, and advancing to Moling castle, Chen Gong predicts a pincer attack, and urges Lu Bu to search out the castle, while the strategist advances north to trigger the enemy's pincer attack. If Han Dang is found and defeated, the pincer attack will fail, and the enemy will be taken by surprise. After defeating the ambush unit, Lu Bu's forces continue to push south, and encounter Sun Ce for the first time. After defeating the conqueror, Lu Bu advances east to attack Yuan Shu, but is impeded by Chen Lan's siege weapons. Once Lu Bu forces arrive at Yuan Shu's camp, Sun Ce reappears, and defeating both him and Yuan Shu ends the battle. In Yuan Shu's side of the battle, Zhou Yu orders the allied army to lure the enemy to the ambush point, but to also keep them from going into Moling castle to prevent Han Dang from being spotted. Doing so causes a successful pincer attack which forces Chen Gong to retreat back to his lord. After that, defeating Lu Bu will end the battle. The area is used for Wang Yun and Cai Yong's nobility tournament between the Cao, Sun and Yuan clans. The first challenge is a display of might, where each clan is asked to defeat some officers the quickest. The second challenge soon follows, and this time, the clans must escort transport units to starving peasants. If the Yuan clan wins, both Cao Cao and Sun Jian declare that the result is unsatisfactory, and bring in their own children, causing Yuan Shao to do the same. Defeating both Cao Cao and Sun Jian will cause Dong Zhuo to appear with his adoptive son and granddaughter. Defeating Dong Zhuo will finally end the tournament in Yuan Shao's victory. Warriors Orochi In Shu's story mode, Zhao Yun comes here on advice Magoichi Saika overheard at Nan Zhong. During the fighting, the Shu army must keep their boat safe. They don't find Liu Bei here as he thought, however, but instead he encounters Yuan Shao. It turns out there was a trap, as Zhuge Liang had planned it all along, complete with ambushes in the two castles. If the player spots the ambushes before saving Yuan Shao, Zhuge Liang will praise the player. After the Orochi Army is defeated, Yuan Shao joins Shu. In Warriors Orochi 2, the stage is used as the dream mode for Lu Xun, Sakon Shima and Jiang Wei, as each one of the apprentices act to defeat their mentors. Lu Xun manages to see through Zhou Yu's fire attack in the west, and counters by setting fire to Zhou Yu's own garrison. Sakon predicts the use of the famed Takeda cavalry and counters by preparing riflemen. Jiang Wei feigns ignorance to Zhuge Liang's ambush, and leads the chancellor's troops into an ambush. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Wu